


if you thought you were mine

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Tony Stark's Legacy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Romance, basically off-screen stuff, idk - Freeform, no happy endings this time, sorta compliant???, tony done fucked up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: was this inspired by Hamilton?Yes.Do I care?No.OR: where tony goes to see Harley a about a week after he comes back from space.And Harley isn't all that welcoming.





	if you thought you were mine

A knock at the door was what swept Harley off his feet. _Mom? Abbie? Hell, Dad?_ He ran towards the entrance, violently grabbing the shiny handle and swinging the door open with such a force one of its screws came loose, crashing onto the ground with a sudden sound that sounded so _loud_ in all the quiet. 

Harley's excited demeanor instantly diminished as he set eyes on Tony Stark. A man who he hadn't seen or talked to in about _seven, fucking, years_. The hero looked tired. He had dark purple bags under his eyes and the twinkle in them was gone. His teammates were behind him, looking nervous.

Harley didn't fucking care. 

" _Harley_ ," Tony gasped as though the boy was his most treasured possession in the world and he had just found it after looking for it for so long. The mechanic lunged forward, arms out and silently asking for a hug as he tried to grasp the now 17-year-old. Harley stepped back, hand still on the door. Tony's smile fell instantly.

Harley frowned, glaring into the man. "What the hell do _you_ want?" He asked, venom seeping into his voice so much so it was like a dagger had been stabbed into Tony's chest. 

The mechanic's arms fell and his eyes widened. "Wha-what do you mean, _what do I want?_ I-I came here to see-"

"To see if I hadn't been _dusted_." Harley sighed, bowing his head and crossing his arms. "Gee didn't know you cared." Tony stepped forward, a hand coming out to touch the teen's cheek, Harley slapped it away. "Don't come any closer." He warned. "Just-just _don't_."

"Harley-"

"Shut up!" The blonde shouted, looking up suddenly with every bit of his rage visible in his eyes. "You-you _left_! Left me and my sister to fucking _babysit_ my depressed and suicidal mother!"

"I-I. _Harley_ , sweetie-"

"And ya'know?" Now, his accent was seeping in as he wiped at one of his watering eyes. "Mom killed herself a year ago. We were all alone. All by ourselves. But-But I got a job. I tried providing for us. Tried to see if this could work. Tried to see if we could do fine by ourselves so we wouldn't-wouldn't have to go into the system." His voice cracked at that. 

Tony could feel the stares of his teammates that were boring into head and back. 

"But-But they took Abbie-Abbie and me. They took us. Abbie-Abbie got adopted and I didn't because who the _fuck_ would want an emotionally unstable teenager on the verge of a mental _breakdown_?" Harley's voice became weaker and weaker as he continued, taking pieces of Tony's heart piece by piece as he did so.

"Harley..." He finally said. "I-I'm so, so, _sorry_."

"But that's not even the _worst_ of it." Harley interrupted, wiping both of his eyes now but it was futile as his tears were dripping down his face and onto the floor only about three feet away from Tony's. "The-the worst of it was when-when everyone disappeared," Tony felt a pang in his heart then." When I heard people-people were turning into dust-"

Tony waited for it. But he was pretty sure he already knew what the teen was gonna say.

" _Abbie was one of them._ "  

It hurt so much more out loud. 

"Abbie was one of them and you did _nothing_!" Harley shouted running up and punching Tony's arc reactor with his fist. The other's gasped, but Tony did nothing but stand there and let himself accept his punishment. "You guys are _heroes_!? Some heroes you are! You let my little sister and billions more _die_! You _failed_ us! You _all failed us_! Especially _you Iron Man_."

Harley then let his hands fall back at his sides and his head bow against Tony's chest as he heaved. 

Tony sighed, his own tears welling up in his eyes as he let one of his hands cup the back of the teen's blonde, curly, hair that was _oh so much like Peter's._   _I miss Peter. I miss Peter._

"I'm sorry, Harley," Tony whispered so only he and the boy heard. "I'm sorry we failed you. I'm sorry we failed everyone. I'm sorry I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry you're father is a piece of crap. I'm sorry that your mother took her own life. I'm sorry you were put into foster care. I'm sorry you're sister disappeared and I'm so _sorry Harley_ for leaving you when you needed me most."

Harley wheezed for air, his tears and snot making a wet spot on Tony's shirt, his fists tangled in the fabric. 

"But, I'm here now." The mechanic cooed, gently running his fingers through the blonde's hair. "I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you. Not again."

Harley shook his head, pushing himself away. 

"I don't care." He said. "I don't care." 

Tony's eyes widened again and he tried reaching out. "Harley-"

"Get out."

"Wait-"

_"Get out!"_

The door slammed in Tony's face and he stared until Harley shouted behind the entrance; _"And don't ever come back or I will kill you!"_

Then, he heard Harley's footsteps as he stomped his way through the other side of his house.

A few moments of silence passed before Steve came from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I...I think it's best if we leave, Tony. Maybe he'll come around?" It sounded more of like a question.

Tony sighed, putting his head on the door.

"I'm gonna get you back, Harley," He whispered.

"Whatever it takes."

 


End file.
